


【华福ABO】犯罪现场与福尔马林

by huamanxinshiyimanlou



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamanxinshiyimanlou/pseuds/huamanxinshiyimanlou
Summary: *BA向，军医B×侦探A，ooc，慎入慎入*大腐基础上的架空设定，没剧情*可能有不合理的地方*并不香————————#苏格兰场八卦消息，SherlockHolmes先生是个Alpha，有着不为人知的信息素，Holmes先生本人也对此事绝口不提。————————
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	【华福ABO】犯罪现场与福尔马林

1.

  
贝克街221B。

SherlockHolmes捏着一张皱巴巴的报纸，坐在积了厚厚一层灰尘的窗帘旁。

戴着帽子的高个男人走进屋里，一屁股窝在沙发上，伸手去拉窗帘，脸色阴沉，“Holmes,今天……”

SherlockHolmes一直没有理会径自进屋的医生，此时却从报纸中抬起头，抓着一头乱蓬蓬的黑发，猛然两眼放光，“看！！我找到了什么！！多么有意思……多么完美的作品！！”

医生动了动嘴唇想说点什么。

“Waston，我们走！”

“Holmes！”他想拦住他。 

“我想我有必要让你知道……”Waston的话又一次被打断，Sherlock拎起茶几上的杯子，把杯子里带着福尔马林清香（。）的液体一饮而尽，披上大衣出门。 

“……”跟在后面的男人咬牙切齿，但也只能无奈地拿上枪，跟着走出来。

别怪我没告诉你。医生暗暗想着，眸光冷暗。

2.

古老陈旧的庄园里，一扇生着青苔的门挡住视线。

苏格兰场的警官们三五成群，聚在一处窃窃私语。过了一会儿，从其中走出一个，撬开门上锈迹斑斑的锁，用带着手套的手推开门，几个人跟着走了进去。 

“Waston…你觉不觉得这里有点闷热？”侦探揉了揉乱蓬蓬的头发。 

“一点儿也不。”医生皱眉，“要进去吗？”

“我们走。”Holmes用晶亮的眼眸盯着前方狭窄曲折的过道，墙上壁灯里的烛火时明时暗，昏昏沉沉，仿佛一双双眨动的眼睛，看得人头皮发麻。他走得越来越慢，自然而然地落在了众人的后面。

“为什么要走这么慢？”Waston不解。

Holmes理所当然地眨眨眼：“我想还有别的犯罪现场。”

医生叹了口气，不再试图追问。

忽然，侦探用手指轻轻敲了敲墙壁上的砖块，活动的砖块被灵巧地抽出。抽出四五块零散的砖石之后，他用力一推，墙壁就如同一扇隐秘的门，旋转半周，露出一条幽暗的走廊。

“天哪……”医生惊讶地看着眼前的景象。

“Waston，令人惊讶的还在后面呢。”Holmes不以为然地答道，抢先快步走进了走廊。

“看，这才是真正的门口。”他停下脚步，指着走廊尽头锁着的门，不知从哪儿掏出一根铁丝开始捅。

“又来了。”医生鄙夷地看了一眼聚精会神捅锁头的侦探，飞起一脚踹开了本来就过期无数年的旧门。

门后是向下的旋转楼梯。

3.

阴暗逼仄的地下室角落里，潮湿的霉味涌进鼻腔。

“这儿是个地下工厂，”Holmes抱怨着，“嘶，真是太热了。”

“一点儿也不。”医生背着手反驳。

“我一定是忘了点什么。”侦探挠挠头。

“对。你就是忘了。你快到易感期了，让我买抑制剂。”医生用一副关我屁事的语气说着。

“哦，怪不得，你买了吗？！”侦探眨巴着亮晶晶的眼睛问。

“我没买到，你也不理我。”医生幸灾乐祸地回答。

“……好吧。我能忍着。”侦探一脸无辜地叹了口气。

“……还能忍住的？”医生作为一个普通Beta终于忍不住发问了，有时候他真的很想见识见识面前这个总是清醒而理智Alpha失控的模样。

“不知道，试试看吧，”侦探随口回答，好像这件事与他无关，抬眸间仿佛看到了什么，“天哪……”

“怎么了？”医生急忙问。

“人工信息素。”侦探指着靠墙架子上的一排玻璃瓶解释道，“你感受不到。”

“我……感受不到？”Beta饶有兴致地玩味着这句话，蓦然的失落徘徊到心头，“是这个吗？Omega……5级……柠檬清香型……”医生借着壁灯昏暗的光，努力地辨认着玻璃瓶标签上模糊的字迹。

“明明没有味道的……”把玩着手中光滑的玻璃瓶，一个荒唐的念头仿佛潘多拉魔盒中的邪灵，难以遏制地侵入军医的脑海。

4.

“……不，别！！”Holmes闭上双眼妄图逃避现实。

“啪！”

“对不起，我……”医生有点手忙脚乱，他本来没想这么干的。

随着一声清脆的玻璃碎裂声，地下室的岑寂被敲碎。不知医生是有意还是无意，一支装满Omega信息素的玻璃试剂瓶被打碎，玻璃的碎片散落一地，柠檬的清甜气息在空气中爆炸似的蔓延。

……完了。

Holmes认命地睁开双眼，微红的眸子水雾氤氲，像极了被猎人捕获的麋鹿，在温柔与甜美的利刃下无处可逃。他是缴械投降的孤城，是即将被点燃的玫瑰的枯枝，是被生理构造折磨得毫无办法，只能任由尊严和身体都遭到践踏的Alpha.

“这，这么严重？”Beta愣了一下，被自己“招惹易感期Alpha”这一行为的严重性结结实实吓了一跳。Alpha却似乎已经急不可耐，信息素勾起的欲火在体内横冲直撞，他难耐地喘息着，对医生发出了不合时宜的请求。

“What……”医生后面的话还没说出口，忽然想起两个人在火车上和别人决斗的时候——Holmes穿了件大花裙子，戴了顶大花帽子，描着比奶油浓汤还浓的眼影，涂着比烂苹果酱还红的口红，两个人在子弹横飞的车厢里疯跑，为了躲枪子儿在座椅下面相拥，后来自己还把他打了一顿——医生几乎毫不犹豫地笑出了声。

正想着，Alpha已欺身上前，以唇齿和身体相纠缠。

Alpha的心里清清楚楚，他这么做无异于将自己和对方推下深渊。震耳惊眸、荡情怡性、动魄飞魂……在这个世界上，一切缱绻缠绵的词句都和眼前的Beta没有什么关系。只有压在脖颈带血的刀，顶在心口上膛的枪，即将使他焚为灰烬的、炽热的火——这才是他所爱的，他注定不会在温柔与甜美中沉沦，而只能于狂热和恣肆中堕落。

来吧，来吧，他已准备好这一切，已准备好投身无边的海，任由冰冷的盐水浸没他的身体。出于本能，他伸出双臂，攀着医生的肩头，仿佛愈收愈紧的枷锁，将Beta禁锢在自己的怀抱中。Beta从未有过这种奇异的感觉，类似于被冒犯，又好像更接近被认同、被渴求。

“你，你干什么？”医生连连后退想要躲开，然而他确确实实低估了Alpha的威力。在近乎发泄的肆意拉扯中，大衣的金属扣子宣告投降，在壁灯冷光的映照下仿佛萤火飞溅，锵然坠地。身体的热度逐渐攀升，被汗水浸湿的衣衫清晰地勾勒出优美的肌肉。柔软又粗糙的布料在纠缠与撕扯中分崩离析，露出小麦色的皮肤，摆明了一副推拒又迎合、克制又放浪的姿态。

“Holmes…”吃了一惊的军医这才缓过神来，决心扳回自己生理上的劣势。他是Beta，不会被任何原始的欲望驾驭，他是唯一一种在交媾中能同时享受清醒与愉悦的人。

“放松……”军医仿佛在驯服一只桀骜的野狼，试图使它张开交错的利齿，然而Alpha却不闻不问，只顾埋进他的颈窝，贪婪地呼吸着周围带着Omega清甜的空气，吮吸医生的耳垂和锁骨。Beta双腿一软险些摔倒，咬牙暗骂一声，惊讶于自己对这种低劣的挑逗手法产生的过于强烈的反应。

久经沙场的老兵终于决定改变策略，身体微微后仰，诱惑般地将弱点尽数暴露在Alpha面前。果然，在自然规律的驱使下，欲求不满的Alpha再次靠近，这次医生没有留给他喘息的余地，看似急躁地吻上他的双唇，实则游刃有余地推拒着他的身体，几乎不可觉察地用指尖试探着Alpha身体敏感的部位，像富有经验的老猎人般观察那人种种反应中的细微差异，最终在胸前的两点上停止。Beta故意避重就轻地揉搓着，他能感觉到，Alpha的肌肤如火般滚烫，自己的指尖似乎带着几分微凉。

“唔……”盘算着时机已到，Beta紧紧环住Alpha的腰，跌跌撞撞地将他逼向墙角，不容反抗地压在身下。

光影交错间局势扭转，意识到败局已定的Alpha不知是满足还是遗憾地叹息着。他还试图反抗，但显然无论力量还是速度都不是医生的对手，一切努力也只是虚枉的徒劳。Beta居高临下地审视着战栗的Alpha，易感期的症状在Omega人工信息素的催化下更为明显，生理泪水不受控制地涌出，他放弃了挣扎，抛下属于Alpha的、不容践踏的尊严，低声啜泣着，梦呓般祈求。

“Be gentle with me…please.....please…… ”

正在他自暴自弃地准备好承受这一切的时候，肩头忽然传来一阵刺痛。医生果然敏锐地察觉到了他内心的反应，在他的肩头留下一道泛红的齿痕，焦糖色的眸子一瞬不瞬地盯着身下的Alpha，仿佛蛰伏的猛兽等待着自投罗网的猎物。他在等。他想看到一向理智缜密的侦探失神的模样，他热切地盼望能在那双染着微红的清澈眸子里捕捉到一缕混沌与迷蒙。

他有些失望。猛然，心底淤积的洪流冲垮了时间的堤坝，决堤的情潮恣意涌流，终成一片汪洋。“是我做的不够好吗……还是……”Beta的薄唇挑逗般在Alpha敏感的耳尖呢喃，滚烫的气息逼得Alpha只有仓皇地后退，慌乱间，曾经盛满甜美气息的玻璃碎片锋利的棱角化为冰冷的利刃，赐予他旖旎狂热的情欲的同时也赐予他锥心刺骨的疼痛。

“嘶……”

冰凉之后是滚烫的触感，是血，或是……吻。他的身体在疼痛与渴求的浪潮中颠簸，几乎要迷失在无边的海上。只有他，只有他一个人。他看不到岛屿，天与海相连接，宇宙间没有星辰，目力所及只有无尽的荒寒晦暗。那双焦糖色的眸子，那个拥有它的人，那是他的灯塔，他的生路。

“Waston，Waston……”

是那个人啊。除去灯塔周围一片荧荧光亮，旅途前后皆是暗夜。他必须抓住这一切，他必须从黑暗中夺路而逃……

Alpha本应占尽先机的身体面临着被侵犯的威胁，强烈的不适感使他感到焦躁与无助。如果这个时候Beta能给予他温柔的抚慰，也许能很大程度上缓解他的焦躁。然而，初尝禁果的Beta显然并不照顾他的感受，任由快感与痛苦在他的四肢百骸游走，灵活的指尖冷淡地掠过他的颈后，粗暴地楔入他的身体，用几乎干裂的唇瓣吻着他的伤口，在他的身体各个难以触及的部位留下泛红的痕迹以宣示自己的主权。Alpha的器官早已硬得发疼，医生却好像刻意避开了那个敏感的部分，不顾委委屈屈地垂下的一道道水丝，只管蹂躏着他的身体。

Alpha引以为傲的自制力早已消弭无形，曾经清朗晶亮的眸光为意乱情迷的水雾所取代。他仿佛陷入了澎湃的海水中，洋流挟着温热拥抱着他的身体，黑色的头发被暖流打湿，潮乎乎地贴在耳后。他喘息着，妄图压抑一切本不属于Alpha的、被侵犯的欲望。不，不是海浪，不是冰凉的海水，是滚烫的泪，是醉人的烈酒，让他痛苦又沉醉，让他不再拥有思考的能力，只能任由自己的身体在柔软与激烈中被推下深渊。

“不……不……停下，求求你……求你……别……”

他甚至能感觉到，Beta在傲慢地看着他，肆意地操纵着他的情绪，刻意不理会他的哭喊和哀求，欣赏他的失控和泪水。

“……Waston……”Alpha的呻吟并不像Omega那般娇媚，沙哑的嗓音倒平添了几分淫荡的意味，撕裂般的痛苦沿着尾椎涌入他的大脑。听见那人以如此放荡的声音呼唤自己的名字，Waston轻笑着，身下的人湿淋淋的黑发惹得并不敏感的Beta也微微发痒。也许是那一声模糊的、含着哭腔的呼唤满足了Beta本不该如此强大的占有欲，也许是那一缕轻柔的触感终于勾起了医生埋在心底的一段温柔，他安慰似的摩挲侦探绷紧的身体，生着薄茧的手指补偿似的侍弄起Alpha肿胀的性器，仿佛森林中的猛虎嗅探野蔷薇一般舔舐着侦探泛红的眼角。

尽管Beta的动作青涩而毫无章法，Alpha没有过承欢经验的身体也早已到达了极限。清甜的人工信息素、易感期和Beta的三重刺激使灼热的精液喷溅而出。他不知道这是怎么了，甚至来不及去思考，快感仿佛汹涌的巨浪咆哮而来。沐浴着灯塔温柔而清冷的光亮，他几乎无法控制自己的身体和灵魂。他将被淹没，将如星辰陨落般失去他引以为傲的缜密逻辑，他将在这仅有的光亮中沉沦。

确实如此，剧烈的运动消耗了Alpha过多的体力，黑暗自四面八方涌来，将他包围、吞噬。他不再挣扎，任由自己本就不太清明的意识沉入梦境。

入睡前的最后一刻，他听到的是一句熟悉的沉吟，“You are so tired…”

5.

当侦探再次醒来时，他正躺在221B二楼的床上，睁开眼的第一句话就是：“你打扫现场了吗？”

“喝口水吧，”坐在旁边正在读报纸的医生给他递过来一杯茶，“为什么要打扫？”

“……那咱们两个就有破坏现场的嫌疑了……而且那是你的犯罪现场！”侦探坚持反驳。

“我？我犯了什么罪？”Waston反问，“帮你解决生理需求吗？”

“强奸！”Alpha大声回答。

“我？”Beta指了指自己，又指了指Alpha，忍着笑意，“你？纵然是真的，最后抓起来的也该是你吧，Mr. Holmes？”

侦探不甘示弱，从床上跳起来抢过医生手中的报纸，“让我看看写的什么……嗯，我就知道，地下工厂重见天日……地下室惊现秘密犯罪现场……大批非法制造人工信息素……福尔马林气味扑鼻……”读到“福尔马林”这个单词，侦探忽然噎了一下，大眼睛眨巴眨巴，“福尔马林？为什么我没闻到？”

“别装了，”医生终于笑起来，“那就是你的信息素，对吧？”

“……有时候你也没有那么迟钝。”Alpha委委屈屈地低声接话。

“对了，抑制剂我给你买好了，就放在床头，是柠檬味的，记得用啊~”医生说完，哼着一首不知是什么名字的歌，牵起Gladston出了门。

—END—


End file.
